<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of the Avatar by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581923">The Rise of the Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbending &amp; Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Child Abuse, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebender Keith (Voltron), Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Klangst Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Crossovers, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Someone please help this child, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Water. Earth. Fire. Air.<br/>At one time, the Nations lived in harmony with each other, the balance guaranteed by the Avatar, the only one capable of dominating all four elements. But everything changed when the Fire Nation decided to expand to the detriment of others.<br/>The first to be attacked were the airbenders, who were almost exterminated. Avatar Allura tried to resist but failed.<br/>She died to protect her people, believing she had failed. Sixteen years later, it's time for the new Avatar to finish what Allura started. But will Lance be able to do it?</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Allura closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Her body was cold. Coran spoke excitedly, but she did not listen to him.<br/>At least there were still some airbenders.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Lance hadn't stopped the attack using fire. The attack was stopped by a wall of earth. Everyone stared at the scene in amazement, and one of the prisoners murmured, "He's the Avatar."</p><p>[...]<br/>Grandpa was the first to recover, "Ah, ironic. At least this will be the last time you fail me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Veronica (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Alfor &amp; Allura (Voltron), Alfor &amp; Coran (Voltron), Alfor &amp; Lance (Voltron), Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Allura &amp; Coran (Voltron), Allura &amp; Romelle (Voltron), Coran &amp; Lance (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Veronica (Voltron), Lance &amp; Voltron Paladins, Matt Holt &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Labyrinth of Fics, Klance, Team avatar, avatar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The Cycle continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The temple in flames, and there was an unbearable heat. Allura leaned on her cane: the wound in her side made her moan. </p><p>She coughed, spitting blood. Allura was losing too much blood, and she knew she wouldn't have much time left at this rate, but the airbender didn't care. </p><p>Her father's dream, <em>her dream</em>, was burning because of the Fire Nation. Alfor had wished to unite the nomads of the air, protect them from the expansionist aims of the Fire Nation. But now they were all dead, burned by the flames of the firebenders, and she couldn't do anything to stop them.</p><p>Allura could hear the fire crackle as it inexorably devoured the wood. She saw fiery beams fall a few meters from her, raising sparks: the fire was so bright it hurt her eyes, and the combination of ash and embers made her cough and weep, making it almost impossible to breathe in there.</p><p>Wherever Allura looked, there was nothing but fire. She leaned her back against a column and slid to the ground, exhausted. </p><p>Her eyes filled with tears: Allura had failed. Her duty as the Avatar was to protect the world, to bring harmony, to save the innocent.</p><p>But by now, her people were dead, the nomads of the air were extinct, killed by a power-hungry madman, and she was the last, and she couldn't do more.</p><p>Allura wanted to ask the victims for forgiveness, and deep down, she blamed herself for not being able to do more.</p><p>The Avatar heard someone cry, and faintly turned her head, and saw a little girl half-buried in debris. A survivor.</p><p>Allura forced herself to get up and walked towards her. The child must not have been more than five years old, and she had a wound on her forehead. But she was alive, and Allura had to help her.</p><p>"Shh ... it's okay. Don't cry. I'll help you. What's your name?"</p><p>"Romelle ..." </p><p>"Okay, listen to me, Romelle: I'll help you. I promise I'll get you out of here. But try to move as little as possible. Do you understand?" </p><p>The girl nodded slightly, shaking and trying to stifle her sobs. </p><p>Allura wrapped her hands around the beam and forced herself to lift it, but after a couple of tries, she found herself out of breath and splintered in her hands, the wound spreading. </p><p>Father would say she was reckless not to think about her health, but Allura no longer cared about surviving.</p><p>She began to move in the steps of a harmonious dance. She felt the wind blow first gently and then with increasing force as she used the air domain to remove the debris from above the child.</p><p>Allura took Romelle in her arms and hugged her, holding her tight, the last Airbender. </p><p>Allura couldn't let her die: if she did, her people would disappear completely.</p><p>She got up and, no matter how hard she tried, she saw no escape route. She couldn't even fly with Romelle in her arms: Allura was too weak to do it. </p><p>As a blessing, the roof split open, revealing a clear sky that was beyond the blanket of smoke. In front of it all stood a giant flying bison, and above it was Coran. </p><p>"Allura!" Coran exclaimed in a voice filled with relief.</p><p>He came down with the bison and reached out, "Grab my hand."</p><p>Allura did so, and with the child, she climbed onto Báisè.</p><p>Coran brought them out of there as the flames finished destroying the temple.</p><p>It was distressing to see her house destroyed.</p><p>Romelle had blood on her clothes, but Allura did not know if it was hers or the girl's. </p><p>"Hold on, Allura - Coran tried to encourage her - There is a town nearby. I will take you there and have you visit a doctor."</p><p>"Coran ... there is no time ..." </p><p>"Nonsense! Báisè is fast."</p><p> "Coran ... please ..." </p><p>The man turned away, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Dear and sweet Coran. Her most faithful friend. She was sorry to leave him.</p><p>The Avatar tried to smile, "Don't be sad for me, Coran... The cycle of the Avatar... must continue."</p><p>"You are too young, Allura! You still have so much to do! You must prevent Zarkon from continuing his war against other nations!"</p><p>"I know ... but it won't be me ... to stop...the war..."</p><p>Allura closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Her body was cold. Coran spoke excitedly, but she did not listen to him. </p><p><em> At least there were still some airbenders</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As Allura exhaled her last breath, the new Avatar was born into the Southern Water Tribe, a child with bright blue eyes and the weight of the world on his shoulders. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-thanks starysky205, you are a great beta.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book 1 -  Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- As in the canon, here too Pidge initially hides her true genre. She is originally from the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>- The Garrison Academy was founded to indoctrinate citizens of the Fire Nation, colonies, and conquered territories. The story of how Lance got here is very complex and will be revealed as the story progresses.</p><p>-Thanks for every comment and kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 16 years later. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Garrison Academy. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Cadet quarters. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hunk was awakened by someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked dazedly at Lance. </p><p>His roommate was smiling, happy as he hadn't seen him since Lance found out he was a firebender.</p><p>The room was still shrouded in shadows, a sign that his friend had woken him at an ungodly time. And usually, it was Hunk who had to get Lance out of bed.</p><p>"Get up, dude. Today’s the big day!!"</p><p>Hunk yawned, "Lance, what are you talking about?"</p><p>The other stared at him in offense, not even telling him that Shirogane was an overrated general, "Hunk, have you forgotten?!"</p><p>Hunk rubbed his eyes, still sleepy, "What did I forget?" </p><p>"Today, the generals will tell us who will go on a mission to the Northern Water Tribe! - Lance said excitedly, hopping on the bed. - They will choose the best cadets to help Takashi Shirogane's outpost!" </p><p>Ah, that explained things. Lance had a strange hero cult for Shirogane.</p><p>Hunk retorted, "All very interesting, but it doesn't concern me. I'm not one of the best cadets."</p><p>He wasn't even a firebender, so the teachers didn't consider him at all.</p><p>It was a reality with which Hunk had come to terms for some time, and not if he even regretted it anymore.</p><p>"Nonsense! Of course, it concerns you! They will choose me, and you will come with me!"</p><p>Lance was thrilled, and if he wasn't careful, he risked burning something in their room. Again.</p><p>"Lance, you can't choose who comes - he reminded him - You're not a general."</p><p> "I could ask grandpa to make an exception."</p><p> "Your grandfather doesn't do favoritism."</p><p>It wasn't what Hunk meant, but it was kinder than he had in mind, and they both knew it.</p><p>Hunk didn't particularly like Lance's grandfather - he doubted anyone appreciated the man, and how he was on good terms with the Fire Lord was a mystery - and General McClain terrified every cadet at Garrison Academy. </p><p>"This time he will," Lance insisted firmly.</p><p>"It will be my gift for the promotion."</p><p>"Since when does he give you gifts?"</p><p>"Grandpa will do it from today. - Lance tried to throw him off the bed, pulling him by the arm - Up, Hunk. We have to be first."</p><p>"But it's dawn! Who do you want to wake up at dawn? Nobody's... ouch!"</p><p>Lance raised his hands, embarrassed, still glowing, "Sorry, dude. I'm happy. This day is going to be great!" </p><p>"Mhm ... If you say so."</p><p>"Come on. I can't go alone!" </p><p>"Ask Pidge. I'm sure he's awake already." </p><p>"Pidge's only been at the Academy for a month! We're not really friends!"</p><p>"Mhm mhm ..." </p><p>"Also he doesn't want to be with any of us - Lance continued - He's more antisocial than... well, you know whom."</p><p>A yawn, "Lance, you can say his name. Keith isn't an evil spirit." </p><p>"Well, he could be!" </p><p>"You're the one who continues antagonizing him for no reason!"</p><p>Lance looked offended, "He is my rival! I have to get over him!"</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>It was a question he'd been asking himself for years, but he still didn't have an answer.</p><p>There were hundreds of cadets at the Academy, but by the age of eleven, Lance wanted to overtake Keith Kogane. Hunk assumed that the other was motivated by jealousy since Keith was a sort of protégé of Takeshi Shirogane, but Lance never gave him enough explanation beyond "I have to do this."</p><p>And as his best friend Hunk could not help but indulge him, trying to avoid doing too much nonsense.</p><p>"I have to do it. My grandpa..."</p><p>Lance stopped. Despite his sleep, Hunk could see a kind of uncertainty in his friend's face.</p><p>"Lance?" </p><p>"I'm going alone - the firebender said suddenly - You keep sleeping. I bet Keith is already there. Maybe I'll finally get to challenge him to an Agni Kai." </p><p>Hunk jumped out of bed. Oh, here's a good reason not to leave Lance alone. </p><p>"Are you crazy?!"</p><p> "Oh, you're awake now." </p><p>"Of course! Do you want to challenge Keith to an Agni Kai to prove who is the strongest?" </p><p>Lance nodded, and he groaned, "The Agni Kai is serious, Lance!"</p><p>"I know!" </p><p>You can't challenge Keith!"</p><p>"Watch me!" </p><p>Lance seriously wanted to do it.</p><p>"Better if I come too. I don't want someone to lose their honor and then go into exile out of shame." </p><p>Lance sneered, "Hunk, those things only happen in poems. I would never do that. I mean, it's so unrealistic." </p><p>Hunk eyed him. As if Lance didn't have those same poems hidden under his bed. Hunk scratched his head and could finally say goodbye to his bed. </p><p>His day was starting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The inner courtyard usually was for cadet training. But often, given how spacious it was, it was also used as a meeting place when an announcement needed to be made.</p><p>That day the sun was shining fiercely, giving no escape to the students of the academy, forced to wear the heavy army uniforms. </p><p>As if that weren't enough, the stone floor sent the heat back up, making the entire courtyard resemble an oven.</p><p>Hunk yawned as Lance, beside him, shuddered, "But why are they taking so long?"</p><p> "I think they are waiting for General Iverson."</p><p> "He is in Omashu." </p><p>They both jumped at the voice that belonged to a boy much smaller and frailer than them. </p><p>"Pidge, you don't sneak up behind someone's back!" Lance protested. </p><p>The boy shrugged, "I didn't sneak in. You didn't see me." </p><p>"That is because you are small ... ouch!"</p><p>Pidge had kicked Lance in the shins, causing him to groan in pain. Hunk chuckled as Lance gave him a betrayed look, "Aren't you going to tell him anything?"</p><p> "Well, you started it." </p><p>"He scared you too!"</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p> Lance poked his tongue at him, then turned to Pidge and asked, "How do you know where Iverson is? He's been missing for weeks, and all they told us was that he was on a mission for the Fire Lord."</p><p>Pidge just stared at him for a few seconds, then moved his gaze to the wooden platform that overlooked the courtyard and from which the generals would make the announcement.</p><p>Lance felt the irritation build up inside him. He didn't like it when Pidge took on these kinds of attitudes, as if he thought he was the only one worth knowing some news and the others were too stupid to understand. </p><p> He was about to exclaim something very unkind at the other's expense when the murmurs of the various cadets instantly fell silent all together. Lance turned and saw a man step onto the dais. Even from that distance he was at, he was able to recognize him: General Sendak.</p><p>Judging from the position he had taken, in the front row almost on the edge of the platform, he would be the one to communicate the news. Behind him were other people, all in the uniform of a high officer, all known and faithful generals of the Lord of Fire. </p><p>Among them stood one with dark skin and brown hair that now tended to gray. It was Lance's grandfather, the feared General Kristian McLain. He looked almost like an older copy of his nephew, were it not for the serious and perpetually frowning expression he always wore. Citizens of the Fire Nation called him the Last Dragon. He was a powerful firebender, and there were many stories around him. Lance didn't know which were real and which were not, but of one thing he was certain: his grandfather was terrifying.</p><p>Instinctively, he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.</p><p> Hunk noticed, "Dude, are you okay?"</p><p> “Of course. I'm fine! I'm happy. General Sendak will soon say my name. "</p><p>Pidge narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Lance snorted, “I'm sure! I am one of the best! Didn't you see the exercise last time? "</p><p> “I saw Keith beat you after two minutes. But you resisted for a long time, I congratulate you. " </p><p>"Oh, no," Hunk muttered as Lance turned red.</p><p> “For your information, he only defeated me because he used light-bending! I didn't expect it!"</p><p>Keith himself seemed amazed that he had used lightning, but no one had noticed. They were too busy calling him a genius: some firebenders took their entire lives to learn how to use light - bending, and few did. Seeing someone use it so easily had everyone amazed. And Keith was on everyone's lips again.</p><p>Pidge considered, "Even without the light-bending, Keith would have defeated you."</p><p>"Guys…"</p><p>"That's not true!" Lance hissed, trying to keep his voice low so as not to be scolded. He was quite aware that General Sendak had started his speech, talking about the glory of the Fire Nation or something like that. That wasn't what interested him.</p><p>“I had him cornered. That was a lucky shot. "</p><p>"Mhm, if you say so."</p><p>"What do you know about it? You're not even a firebender! " Lance exclaimed, perhaps too loudly if a boy next to him glared at him.</p><p>“No, but unlike some, I'm smart, and I notice things. Your technique is crude. Keith's too, but he's more natural when he fights. Keith doesn't hesitate, unlike you. " </p><p>"I never hesitate." </p><p>"Something is missing from your bending." </p><p>"Oh? And what would that be? " </p><p>Pidge shrugged, “I don't know. As you said, I am not a firbender. What do I understand? " </p><p>Little shit. He was making fun of Lance. Pidge knew what he was talking about, and he probably knew more than he let on. "Listen to me, you little..."</p><p>Hunk nudged him, "Sendak is going to say the names of the team he'll send to the Northern Water Tribe." </p><p>It brought Lance's attention back to General Sendak, Pidge's complaints momentarily forgotten. He would finally show his worth. General Sendak cleared his throat, “Going to the Northern Water Tribe will be cadets James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Curtis Cook, Rolo Wood and Keith Kogane. Congratulations. You will leave in two days. Come on stage. "</p><p>Lance was petrified. Hunk carefully put a hand on his shoulder, "Lance, hey ... I know this is a bad blow for you, but ..." </p><p>“The generals chose Keith because he can use light- bending - Lance said in a whisper, his clenched fists giving off sparks - He's not even that good!" </p><p>"You're just jealous because you don't know how to use it too," Pidge pointed out mercilessly.</p><p>Lance blurted out, "I can learn to do it too!"</p><p>"Not everyone is a prodigy like Keith."</p><p>“Pidge, stop,” Hunk told him, stepping between the two. He probably feared that, firebender or not, Lance would challenge the other to an Agni Kai for his allegedly offended honor. Knowing his friend, it wasn't unlikely.</p><p>“I'm rational - Pidge continued - I've already told you how I feel. Your bend is too rough. You need to train more. This rivalry will get you nowhere. Keith is on a whole other level than you. "</p><p>Lance swallowed. It wasn't the first time someone had told him.</p><p><em>"K</em>eith<em> is superior to you. If you want to make me proud, get over it. In this way, you will demonstrate your skills to me."</em></p><p> "Pidge!" Hunk took it back. </p><p>The boy didn't flinch, “I'm not his friend like you. I don't have to sweeten the truth. If he doesn't accept it, his problems. "</p><p> Meanwhile, the cadets were almost all on stage. Only one was missing: Keith. General Sendak frowned, "Does anyone know where Keith Kogane is?" </p><p>Absolute silence.</p><p>The general, obviously displeased, called a soldier, “Find Kogane and bring him here. Immediately." </p><p>The soldier nodded and left while general Sendak turned to the audience and said, "There was an unexpected event. The ceremony will resume shortly. "</p><p> "What happened?" Hunk wondered. </p><p>"Maybe Keith decided to run away," Pidge replied, then added softly, "not that he would be wrong to do so." </p><p>Hunk mocked him, “That is impossible. Who would ever want to escape from the Academy? " </p><p>"The answer may surprise you."</p><p>The soldier didn't find Keith. The discontent of the generals was evident, but the ceremony went on without further delay. Lance was deep in thought.</p><p><br/>A crazy idea made its way into his mind. He swallowed. As the saying went, luck helped the bold. And he was going to do something very crazy and very brave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t appropriate for a cadet to go to a superior's room. Not even if he was a relative. There could be no exceptions. But Lance wanted to go all out, even at the cost of being punished.</p><p><br/> “Grandpa will understand. He knows how committed I am, he trained me. He knows what I'm capable of. If I ask him to give me Keith's duty, he might. Well he'll talk to others first, he doesn't just make the decisions. And then…" </p><p><br/>Lance had no clear ideas, but he had worked hard to be able to go on a mission, to prove his worth. He didn’t want to give up this possibility.</p><p><br/>Lance was about to knock when he heard a voice come from the room, “… nowhere! It's as if he had evaporated into thin air! "</p><p><br/>General Sendak?</p><p><br/>Lance put his ear to the door to hear better. Others would be gone by now, but not Lance. Especially since there was a possibility that his grandfather would propose to his colleague to replace Keith with Lance. It was a tenuous possibility, but there was!</p><p><br/>Grandpa replied, "Does his roommate know anything?"</p><p><br/>“Ullaz know nothing! At least so he says. I'm having him questioned. "</p><p><br/>"Mhm ..."</p><p>"That's all? Don't you have anything else to say? It's your fault too! You proposed the name of Kogane! " </p><p><br/>It wasn't a surprise, although he felt a sharp pang of disappointment. Lance was stupid, he should have known by now who his grandfather preferred.</p><p><br/> “You agreed with me, Sendak. " </p><p><br/>“Just because the boy can bend lightning! Do you know how rare they are? "</p><p>“I am aware of that. It took me a lifetime to learn, and he does it almost effortlessly. "</p><p><br/> “But now he's nowhere to be found! He might know! " </p><p><br/>" Don't be silly. Nobody knows. "</p><p><br/> "Do you think it's a coincidence that Shirogane's protege ran away?"</p><p><br/> Silence, as if grandfather was pondering the answer. Meanwhile, Lance wondered what Shirogane had to do with Keith's disappearance. </p><p><br/>Finally, Grandpa said, “It hardly seems like a coincidence. But how could he have known? "</p><p><br/> “I've always told you there are spies at the academy! Members of the White Lotus, rebels ... " </p><p><br/>“Don't be rushed. He may have figured out for himself. He's a smart boy. " </p><p><br/>“If he gets it, then Keith is a threat. He's loyal to Shirogane, not the Fire Nation! " </p><p><br/>"Yeah ..." </p><p><br/>“I have to replace him. I promised I would send five men. Your grandson maybe ... "</p><p><br/>"No."</p><p><br/>The answer made a lump rise in Lance's throat. He hadn't expected General Sendak to mention his name, but the joy didn't last long.</p><p><br/>“Your grandson is faithful to you. He would obey without asking questions. "</p><p><br/>" I know."</p><p><br/>"Then why don't you want him to go to the Northern Water tribe?"</p><p><br/>Yeah, why?</p><p><br/>“Lance is mediocre. He doesn't have the talent that his father had, he's not strong, he's not a fighter. Lance may obey blindly, but the Empire needs good men. And he isn't. "</p><p><br/>Lance didn't hear the other general's reply. He turned from the door and ran away, his eyes burning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- thank starysky205. You area great beta.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Book 1 -  Revelation - Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The snowstorm had surprised them shortly after their escape. Matt had cursed, cursing all the spirits of the Water Tribe. </p><p>He probably shouldn't have done that, given how short-tempered the spirits were, but after nearly a year in captivity, such an outburst was normal.</p><p>Unfortunately, the spirits were bastards without a shred of mercy, and as a result of Matt's outburst, the snowstorm became more violent.</p><p><em> At this rate, we'll be buried in the snow</em>, Matt thought, as he tried to drag his companion away. </p><p>He looked worried at the wound the other had on his side. Matt wasn't a doctor, but he could see how ugly it was.</p><p>"Come on, Shiro. Hold on a little longer. There must be a cave or something we can take refuge in."</p><p>But the former general showed no signs of having listened to him. He was breathing hard, and Matt panicked. He had to find a place to stop right away to check his wound and try to heal him. </p><p>But Matt couldn't see anything and was starting to panic. If he were a waterbender, he could create an igloo to defend himself from the storm. But he was an earth bender, and there he was practically useless.</p><p> Matt tried to drag Shiro a little longer, hoping for a stroke of luck. He heard his friend mutter, "The baby ... I didn't know he was there ... I didn't know..."</p><p>Matt swallowed. If Shiro was hallucinating, it was a bad sign.</p><p> "Hold on a little longer, Shiro. I have to ..." </p><p>He couldn't find the right words to say. In front of him, there was only an infinite expanse of snow. So he started walking again, praying for a miracle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For one of the most technologically and militarily advanced nations, fire nation cuisine sucked. At least that of the Garrison Academy canteen made you want to fast like the nomads of the air.</p><p>The canteen was a shed with dozens of tables and benches arranged in rows all along the room. The noise of cadets chattering joined the clash of cutlery against plates.</p><p> From the pot, the cook extracted the dish of the day.</p><p> He said it was very protein-rich, but it was a mush with an indefinite taste and smell.</p><p>But the questionable provenance of the dish wasn't what Lance cared about that day. </p><p>While he was cutting what he imagined were potatoes to mush with his fork, his eyes were fixed on a frown a few benches away, where the members chosen for the mission were having lunch together, whispering to each other. </p><p>Hunk asked worriedly, "Lance, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's just..."</p><p><em> My grandfather didn't want me to join the Northern Water Tribe expedition because he thinks I'm mediocre. He preferred Keith to me! I know I'm not a light bender, but I've always done everything he asked of me. I trained until dawn just to improve my technique, and for him, I am still mediocre.  </em>It was too much to say all at once. If there was one thing Lance had gotten good at, it was pretending to be okay.</p><p> So he said, "I'm angry that Keith took such a chance and is throwing it away! What an idiot!"</p><p> "But did he know? They broke the news today."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Keith would have stayed if he had known?"</p><p> Hunk blinked, "Mhm ... I have no idea. But aren't you curious why Keith left?" </p><p>"Blame the food - Pidge said, coming up behind Hunk and taking a seat next to him - After a week of this slop, I too wanted to escape." </p><p>"Oh, come on - snorted Lance, finally taking his eyes away from the group to point them on his friends - The food isn't that bad, it could be better, sure, but it's not terrible either." </p><p>Pidge raised an eyebrow, "Lance, have you ever eaten real food? Anything that wasn't made here?"</p><p> Lance started to open his mouth but closed it immediately, while an embarrassed blush covered his cheeks. The truth was, no, he had never eaten anything other than Garrison's canteen, which made sense since he practically grew up here.</p><p>Hunk knew it, so he hastened to say, "I don't think Keith ran away because of the food. I think there's another reason." "You're probably right," Pidge said, and before Lance asked her things gave her that confidence, someone poured the contents of their plate into his head. "Oops, what a careless. I thought you were the garbage can." </p><p>Lance didn't need to turn around to recognize the owner of that voice. With a sigh, he wiped his face with the napkin before slowly getting up and turning around. </p><p>In front of him, Rolo smiled pleased, the plate still tilted and a mocking smile on his face. What a smug bastard. </p><p>"What's wrong with you, Lance? How come the beaten dog expression? Oh yeah, you weren't chosen to join the expedition, unlike me," the other student teased with a satisfied grin.</p><p>Lance replied, "Who would want to go to the South Pole with you? It would be a nightmare." "At least I will know Takashi Shirogane." "And you'll get killed right after. Everyone knows you suck at fighting. We saw you during the Agni Kai." </p><p>Finally, the pleased smile disappeared. Rolo hated being reminded of the Agni Kai against Keith because he lost after thirty seconds. It had been a record. Rolo hadn't even had a chance to counter-attack. </p><p>"I lost to Keith Kogane! - Rolo retorted, as if this were enough to justify his inability- That guy is a war machine. You should know him better than anyone else." </p><p>"I've lost a few times. So?"</p><p>Rolo grinned, "A few times? But don't make me laugh! Kogane has always defeated you. You always talk about rivalry, but to be rivals you have to be on the same level. And you are certainly more mediocre than Kogane." Mediocre, his grandfather's voice whispered in his mind. </p><p>Lance is mediocre. </p><p>Mediocre. Mediocre. Lance isn't useful to the Empire. </p><p>Useless. </p><p>Mediocre. </p><p>Useless. </p><p>Lance's body moved automatically, and the boy punched Rolo in the face, knocking him to the ground. Rolo stood up immediately, his red nose bleeding, "You'll pay for it, asshole." </p><p>“Come on! You certainly don't risk losing your honor since you've never had it! "</p><p>Rolo jumped on him, his hand surrounded by flames, but Lance quickly dodged him and threw a ball of fire that hit him in the shoulder.</p><p>Hunk put his hands through his hair, "We have to stop them."</p><p>"Good luck - Pidge told him - Maybe you could get away with a slight burn."</p><p>"Don't you want to do something?" the other said in panic.</p><p>Pidge shrugged, “I'm not a firebender. If I get in the way, they'll kill me. This applies to you. "</p><p>"I'm going to call a professor."</p><p>"Why don't you stay here and enjoy the show?"</p><p>"Pidge!"</p><p>But the boy again ignored him to watch the spectacle of the two firebenders who gave them a good reason. And he was not the only one: others had also gathered around the two contenders to watch the clash, going so far as to bet on the likely winner.</p><p>Hunk wanted to scream. No one else had any sense in there?</p><p>Meanwhile, Rolo, after Lance had dodged another shot, yelled, “You're a coward! The only thing you can do well is run away! "</p><p>"It is certainly not my fault that you are slower than a stone!" Lance teased him and reached down just in time to avoid a punch from Rolo. He took the opportunity to hit him in the legs and make him fall.</p><p>Someone protested, calling it an unfair move, while someone else applauded. Lance had to admit, he liked all that attention.</p><p>“What do you say, wouldn't it be better if I went to the South Pole in your place? The Garrison would look better. "</p><p>"It's not over yet!"</p><p>Rolo grabbed the leg of a bench half destroyed by him and threw it at Lance.</p><p> It was so fast that Lance barely had time to reach out. But the bench didn't hit him.</p><p>Instead, it swerved and fell to Lance's left gently. </p><p>Lance didn't have time to understand what had happened, which immediately Rolo tried to hit him in the face. </p><p>The bench deviation had gone unnoticed. It was an insignificant detail that was unnoticed in the general confusion. </p><p>But Pidge had seen it right. He was always attentive. A gust of wind had made him move.</p><p>"Air ..." he muttered, and Hunk looked at him. </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p> "Nothing important," he replied, but now he was looking at Lance differently, as if she had just found the solution to a mathematical formula. Hunk frowned, “Nothing important? I don't think so. You…"</p><p>"What is happening?!" </p><p>The arrival of General Sendak interrupted the fight, all the cadets returned to their places. </p><p>Rolo pointed his finger at Lance, "Sir, he attacked me for no reason."</p><p> " Liar, you threw potatoes at me! "</p><p> “I just got confused! Accidents can happen! "</p><p> "How did you get confused ?!" </p><p>"I get confused by emotion. You can't understand, the generals don't choose for the expedition." </p><p>"Damn idiot, you ..."</p><p> "That's enough!" </p><p>The boys lowered their heads, mortified. Sendak looked at them with contempt, “Rolo, you could be seriously injured for some nonsense. Go to the infirmary and get checked. I don't want to send damaged goods to the South Pole. "</p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>"And you, McClain ... as a punishment, you'll have to wash the dishes and clean the cafeteria after the mess you made." </p><p>“But that's not fair! It's Rolo's fault! " the boy protested. </p><p>"Who hit first?" </p><p>"Technically me, but I reacted to a provocation and ..." </p><p>The general waved him to silence, then continued, “I don't care about your reasons. He has to go to the south pole, and he can't waste time with these things. I expected more responsibility from you, McClain. "</p><p><em>  I expected better from you, Lance. </em> And really, wasn't that the story of his life? Even if he worked hard, he could never do something right. Watching Rolo smile for getting away with no punishment, he wished he had burned his face when he had the chance. </p><p>"This is the worst day of my life."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith dragged his right leg, swearing with every step. </p><p>The cougar pigmy had sunk its claws deep into his flesh. He hadn't killed that bastard slowly enough. </p><p>It would have been wiser to stop and try to clean up the wound.</p><p>But he couldn't do it.</p><p>By that time, the Garrison must have already been aware of his absence and must have sent someone to bring him back.</p><p>Ah, as if he let him do it without first finding out where Shiro was. He no longer believed in any general.</p><p>
  <em> Important expedition to the south pole one horn! </em>
</p><p>Sendak told him not to worry, "<em> After all, Shirogane is very busy with our soldiers. He has no time for these things </em>."</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>If Shiro had also been in a city under siege, he would still have found communication with him. </p><p>Instead, he hadn't replied to any of Keith's letters.</p><p>No, there was something else underneath, and the Academy was trying to hide it. </p><p>Instinct told him so, and Keith's instinct was never wrong.</p><p>The boy stumbled, risking to roll all along the path. He cursed and cast various curses, regardless of being able to disturb the local fauna again.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and kept walking, turning from time to time to make sure he wasn't being followed. </p><p>All he needed was having to deal with a Garrison platoon.</p><p>The stomach gurgled, protesting the lack of food. </p><p>Perhaps Keith should have been careful to also get food before his escape. He hadn't paid much attention to detail.</p><p>Keith should have taken advantage of the opportunity and eat some pigmy puma meat. Too bad Keith had burned the animal.</p><p>Suddenly, the firebender thought he heard a bellow. </p><p>He thought it was a figment of his imagination, but he heard it again. He hurried, and near the river, he saw two flying bison left unattended. His eyes lit up at the sight. </p><p>Two flying bison alone, presumably without masters, considered the Emperor's hatred of airbenders.</p><p>He pulled out his knife, "Well, it looks like luck remembered me today."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Book 1 - Revelation - Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Flying bison were intelligent animals, but their size made them clumsy and not very agile.</p><p>Keith will bet on the surprise effect: it was unlikely he could kill all of his animals, but he could seriously injure one. At least, he hoped he could.</p><p>If he had been more lucid and if hunger hadn't clouded his mind, the firebender would have realized that with lightbending he could have killed both bison without any effort.</p><p>But the boy was tired, he was hungry and by nature, he was already unwilling to think so he did the stupidest thing possible, and with a knife that could be useful in combat but not for the big game he sneaked up to one of the bison.</p><p>Arriving at his target, Keith raised the knife above his head ready to strike, but was thrown backward by a strong current of air, ending up on the ground.</p><p>"What the hell..."</p><p>"I told you that one of us should have stayed - a female voice said - There are too many hunters in this area."</p><p>"You were right, Romelle. In my day there was more respect for flying bison." </p><p>"In your day, airbenders weren't considered criminals."</p><p>"Well ..." </p><p>The owners of the voices towered over him, a man and a girl of his age. </p><p>The man had the tattoos of an airbender master, while the girl had an old burn scar on her arm. </p><p>The girl spoke, "Coran, he is wearing the uniform of the Fire Nation army. He might know ..." </p><p>"Romelle, he's too young. I doubt he knows what we need." </p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not there? - Keith grunted - I haven't fainted."</p><p>The blonde looked embarrassed. But the man said, "Tell me, why is a boy like you so far from the academy? Are you on a mission by any chance? I suggest you don't lie if you don't want to face unpleasant consequences."</p><p>"Man, no. I'm running away from the Garrison."</p><p>The answer surprised the airbenders. The Master airbender asked, "Why are you running away? Are you a deserter?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's my business."</p><p>The master rubbed his temples, "Today's kids are such a problem."</p><p>"What do we do with him?" Romelle asked.</p><p>"Leave me alone and everyone's on their own," Keith said with a growl, standing up and retrieving the knife that had fallen to the ground. He didn't have time to deal with even those two weirdos. Besides, he had to hurry to get more food if he didn't want to starve.</p><p><br/>
"I think you are telling the truth - Coran commented thoughtfully - The Academy would have sent someone less suspicious as a spy. And without the uniform of the Fire Nation. "</p><p> <br/>
“Wow, congratulations on your sagacity. Now if we're done ... "</p><p><br/>
Just then, his traitorous stomach gurgled, making the situation even more awkward. The two nomads of the air were dumbfounded and did not say anything for a while. Keith almost wanted to dare them to say a word.</p><p> <br/>
However, Romelle surprised him, "Well, it looks like you haven't eaten in a while. Do you want to eat with us? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stupid Rolo. He should stay here, not me! Pretentious idiot, bastard ..." </p><p>Lance scrubbed the pot hard, trying to scrape the dirt off the bottom. He had been there for hours, muttering insults. </p><p>The Garrison Academy of the Fire Nation had the pride of training dozens of soldiers, which if you wanted to put it from the point of view of pure military strength was great, but if you looked at how much they ate with meals each day then the grandeur of the thing decreased considerably.</p><p>Lance took another plate and dipped it into the sink, sponge in hand. No matter how long it took, the mountain of crockery didn't seem to be getting infected, in fact, it almost felt like it was getting bigger every time he looked away.</p><p>Behind him, the cooks and canteens busied themselves with cleaning the rest of the kitchen, leaving him the most laborious task.</p><p>The worst punishment ever.</p><p>In a fit of rage, Lance threw a ladle and plate into the water with too much force, almost destroying them.</p><p>A cook glared at him but Lance ignored him.</p><p>He was about to start washing again when Hunk walked in, "Hey there, how's it going?"</p><p>"In your opinion?" Lance snorted irritably.</p><p>"Is there still a long way to go?"</p><p>"There is a long way to go - a cook said - Besides, he has to stay here again tonight. Orders from the general."</p><p>"Heard Hunk? Sendak's orders - Lance repeated derisively - And Rolo isn't here! He should be in my place! He started!"</p><p>"We know - the attendant said - You've been repeating it for hours. That's enough. That's how it went."</p><p>"I am right to complain! I am unjustly punished!" </p><p>"You punched Rolo, though," Hunk reminded him. </p><p>"So? He called me garbage."</p><p>"Rolo has been targeting you for years, but you've never snapped like this. What happened to you?" </p><p>It happened that my grandfather prefers a stranger to me, and I'm not even a decent soldier to him.</p><p>But he would have had to admit too much personal stuff, and he didn't want to.</p><p>Lance just turned to the sink with a snort as he muttered annoyed, "It's nothing, forget it ..."</p><p>The friend just crossed his arms in front of the chest as he rolled the eyes, "In the name of ... do you know who you look like right now? You look like Keith. Always frowning and intent on acting as if the rest of the world doesn't. understood you or what do I know. " </p><p>"I don't look like Keith at all!" exclaimed the other offended.</p><p>"Do you see that I am right? You have become angry, shady ..." </p><p>"Stop it!" </p><p>"No, the list is still long." </p><p>"Did you come here to help or to make me depressed more?" Lance asked piqued.</p><p>"I'm here to give you moral support."</p><p>"I  need an extra pair of hands right now - the firebender admitted, looking angry at the dishes that were left to wash - I'm tired and hungry." </p><p>"Luckily for you, here I am - Hunk took a seat next to Lance and also took a dish to wash - Two will do it first." Lance looked at his friend in surprise for a few seconds. It was true that she had just asked him for a hand, but she didn't expect him to accept. A cook frowned upon seeing them. He started to protest that only Lance should have washed the dishes and that Hunk's help was a breach of the rules, but was cut short when a splash of water from nowhere hit him in the face. </p><p>At the sink neither Lance nor Hunk seemed to notice what had just happened, indeed the latter had started humming a song in a low voice, soon followed by his friend, who felt his heart much lighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith had already devoured all the soup with the voracity of an animal, not giving a damn about good manners and dirtying his face. Fortunately for him, neither Coran nor Romelle seemed to care too much.</p><p>The bison looked at him wrong: the animals had not forgiven him for his attempt to eat them.</p><p>When he was done, he put down the bowl, “Ok, thank you for the meal. Now I have to go."</p><p>"Where do you want to go? - Romelle asked him - It's getting dark, and it's not safe to travel at night. "</p><p>“I'm a firebender, I can manage everything by myself, - was Keith's reply - Also, my brother could be in danger. I have to save him. "</p><p>"What do you mean? Did the Academy harm him? " Coran asked.</p><p>Keith shrugged, “I don't know, but I intend to find out. He hasn't responded to my letters for too long. He never did. Just because he is leading a siege ... "</p><p>"Just a moment. Did you say he's leading a siege? "</p><p>“Now the Nation of Fire is besieging the whole world. Anyway, Shiro has always found a way to keep in touch with me. For this I have to go to the Northern Water Tribe. I have to find out what happened to him. " </p><p>Romelle had assumed a thoughtful air, as if she were pondering something important.</p><p>Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with Keith. </p><p>He was about to get up when the airbender stopped him, "Wait! Maybe we can help each other. " </p><p>Keith was skeptical, "I somehow doubt it."</p><p>"I'm serious. Coran and I have to save people captured by the Academy ... "</p><p>"Good luck with that."</p><p>"... and we think that the Academy has some secret laboratory where they do experiments. Not only on airbenders. " </p><p>"Experiments?"</p><p>"We are not sure - Romelle admitted - But a former nomad of the air works for the emperor. She calls herself Haggar, and she is dangerous. "</p><p>" I still don't understand what this has to do with me. "</p><p>“Haggar also chooses soldiers for her experiments and usually takes them to the academy. For safety. And among them, there could also be Shiro. " </p><p>"You can't know." </p><p>“You're right, this is just a guess. But if you don't help us, you won't know if I'm wrong. " </p><p>Keith was at a crossroads, torn between the possibility of helping Shiro and that Romelle was lying to him to force him to cooperate. </p><p>But with Shiro's life at stake, he didn't have the privilege of having doubts. And so he decided to act on instinct, "Okay, maybe we could work together. Tell me the plan. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Lance and Hunk finished washing everything, Lance stretched, feeling like a rag. It was almost dinner time, but he was so tired that he didn't know if he wanted to go to sleep or eat.</p><p>Hunk was in the same condition, "I can't believe you have to do it all again in an hour."</p><p>"If I'm lucky they would call me in an hour," Lance said, "I think they'll only give me ten minutes off before I get back to work."</p><p>The other whistled, "In that case, you better go to the canteen right away. So at least you can enjoy a hot dish instead of some sort of room temperature stew, yuck."</p><p>Laughing, the two went out into the courtyard and headed for the cafeteria.</p><p>The camp was practically deserted, from time to time they ran into some latecomers rushing to have a hot or at least decent meal. But Lance stopped, taking his friend by the arm, "Hey, isn't that Pidge?"</p><p>Pidge was sneaking out and heading in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Where is he going?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>"Maybe we should follow him ..."</p><p>Hunk stared at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious? Leave him alone."</p><p>"But what if he too wanted to escape?" Lance asked petulantly.</p><p>"I don't think he wants to do it."</p><p>"He had some kind of duffel bag with him," Lance pointed out.</p><p>“If he doesn't want to run away, what does he want to do? Aren't you curious to find out? "</p><p>"No, I want to go eat."</p><p>“But think if we can keep another cadet from deserting! We would become heroes! They would make us go to the south pole! "</p><p>Hunk frowned, “And don't you think about Pidge? We could get him in trouble if we are spies. Don't you think ... hey! "</p><p>Lance had already left, following Pidge. The other cadet had a considerable distance from his, but Lance was not prepared to let him slip away. Here, the opportunity he was looking for, at hand. Luck had remembered him!</p><p>But Pidge he wasn't trying to escape the Academy: instead, he was wandering the corridors of the Garrison as if he were looking for something, giving Lance a headache for how quick he was to change positions without a minimum notice.</p><p>At one point, Lance feared that Pidge had noticed he was being followed, but the boy had shown no signs of recognizing Lance's presence.</p><p>“It's a strategy to let my guard down. Who did he take me for? I am not an idiot! This trick won't work for me! "</p><p>Finally, Pidge stopped, confusing Lance more: there was nothing here, it was just a passageway to the generals' chambers.</p><p>Pidge approached the wall with a frown, then stood on tiptoe to lower a flashlight and the wall disappeared, making room for a flight of stairs. Pidge did not hesitate and entered, while Lance was gaping.</p><p>"I don't believe it! The Garrison has secret passages! Oh, Hunk owes me so much money! "</p><p>Quivering with emotion, he too hurried in, unaware that he was facing the most difficult choice of his life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Book 1 - Revelation - Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>She shouldn't be out here. Crap, if  Michael knew what his beloved future wife was secretly doing, he would take away the few freedoms she had, locking her in her room.</p><p> </p><p> It won't happen.</p><p> </p><p> The tribe was at war, and she will make her contribution. Those idiots of the elders thought that since she was a girl, she was weak.</p><p> </p><p> As if she weren't the one to heal the soldiers who were lucky enough to return. She didn't need to be protected from the truth, she knew how cruel the war was.</p><p> </p><p> She had lost half of her family to the Fire Nation. So if she felt like beating up some firebenders, she was more than understandable.</p><p> </p><p> Finally the snowstorm ended, and she left the igloo she had created. The girl pushed her way using her bending. She was wasting time.</p><p> She had hoped to surprise some outpost of soldiers, but they too had given up scouting the territory because of the blizzard.</p><p> </p><p> “I might as well go home. Tonight… ”</p><p> </p><p> The girl broke off. She thought she heard someone moan. The waterbender ran and found two boys dressed in gray covered in snow. One of them was badly injured, while the other still seemed conscious.</p><p> </p><p> "Please ... don't tell me what that witch is sending you," the boy said softly.</p><p> </p><p> "After all the effort that we made to escape, being caught like this is embarrassing. ”</p><p> </p><p> The waterbender had no idea what he was talking about. He was probably delirious from hunger and cold. Two former prisoners, she thought.</p><p> </p><p> She couldn't leave them there.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't know any witches. My name is Veronica, and I'm the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Today is your lucky day. You won't die. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"General McLain!"</p><p> </p><p> The guard had entered the office without even asking for permission. Irritating. Nobody taught young people respect anymore.</p><p> </p><p> Kristian narrowed his eyes, “What do you want? Can't you see I have work to do? Do you think these reports are… "</p><p> </p><p>" Your nephew is missing along with two other cadets! "</p><p> </p><p>" So? " he asked casually. He didn't have time for whatever Lance decided to do to annoy him. The boy was always looking for attention. His father was not like that. Oh no, Diego had never given him any problems. The boy must have inherited it from that woman.</p><p> </p><p> “Sir, they may have found the prisons.”</p><p> </p><p> “Mhm?”</p><p> </p><p> “A secret passage has been opened. These cadets are nowhere to be found ... I thought ... "</p><p> </p><p>" Did you think about calling me instead of doing your duty and seeing who had introduced? "</p><p> </p><p>" Well yes but the head cook has said your nephew hadn't returned his punishment and then I learned about the absence of two other cadets so I thought ... "</p><p> </p><p>" You thought about the stunt of a bunch of kids and not the deliberate attempt to make those people escape. Am I right? ”</p><p> </p><p> The voice was low, but the guard felt goosebumps as if danger was on the way.</p><p> </p><p> The general rose deliberately slowly from his chair, keeping his tone calm, “You know who is being kept there and you know why. You also know that our enemies have an interest in accessing it. There may be a mass escape right now because you haven't done your damn job. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Sir… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ You may be right and maybe my nephew and his friends are there. But if there was someone else, such as a group of rebels, you would have allowed the greatest escape the Garrison has ever seen! ”</p><p> </p><p> Suddenly the guard was struck in the shoulder by lightning. The man put his hand on the injured part, while the general slowly moved away from him, “Warn General Sendak. I'll go do your job. At the end of your shift, you will receive the punishment you deserve. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The corridor was narrow and dark, and to keep from tripping over his own feet Lance opened his hand and lit a flame.</p><p> </p><p> The flame was unstable in his hand, and Lance nearly burned his face.</p><p> </p><p> The stone walls almost gave a sense of claustrophobia. Lance swallowed but forced himself to move on, wondering once again what the hell Pidge was doing in there.</p><p> </p><p> Deep in his thoughts, she finally reached the end of the corridor. Surprised he looked around. He had arrived in some sort of dungeon that perhaps was to serve as a prison of some sort. Along one wall were several cells with rusty bars. As much as he searched for Lance he couldn't see further due to the poor lighting provided by the torches along the walls.</p><p> </p><p> Someone behind him yelled, "Lance!"</p><p> </p><p> Usually, that tone promised trouble. If anyone else used it, Lance knew he would be punished. But thank goodness, the voice belonged to Hunk.</p><p> </p><p> “Hunk! Damn, you gave me a heart attack! " Lance said relieved as soon as his friend was beside him. But Hunk didn't seem so happy, “You'll get something worse if we don't leave!”</p><p> </p><p> “How did you find me?”</p><p> </p><p> “Isn't that logical? I followed you! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I thought you didn't want to get involved in my quest for glory! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's why I want you to come with me! If they find us here… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ You idiots should keep your voice down. You will let us discover immediately. "</p><p> </p><p> The two friends jumped and from the lips of one of them came a decidedly unmanly scream and then turned around. Lance tried to get a grip on himself, cleared his throat, and gave himself an official air, exclaimed, "Pidge, I'm here with the task of bringing you back and reporting to the captain for this serious incident of insubordination. Come with us and we will make sure that your punishment does not. is excessively ... "The end of the speech was interrupted by Pidge himself who was giving off a contemptuous laugh devoid of any warmth.</p><p> </p><p>" Do you want to punish me? Take a closer look around Lance, because I'm certainly not the one who should be punished. "</p><p> </p><p> Having said this, he took one of the torches and advanced towards the cell, beckoning the other two to follow him. Lance, confused, did so, but when he got to the door of the cell he felt himself throwing up.</p><p> </p><p> There were children and old people in there. Judging by their clothes, they were nomads of the air.</p><p>Seeing those people so downcast, dirty, mistreated, made him feel a strange sensation, a pang in the heart that Lance could not explain. What he knew was that those people weren't supposed to be there.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't you have something to say?" Pidge asked.</p><p> </p><p> “Who are they?”</p><p> </p><p> “So you're as stupid as you look. They're prisoners, Lance. The Garrison keeps them here until they starve or something. “</p><p> </p><p>“ They shouldn't be here. I'm not a threat. Grandpa says ... he says you should always treat your enemies with respect. There is no honor in a humiliated enemy. ”</p><p> </p><p> Pidge made a blatant gesture to the prisoners,“ But that's the problem. Your grandfather only said bullshit. The Fire Nation prides itself on being honorable, but it's just propaganda. This is what you do! This is what lies beneath the golden patina of the Garrison! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I didn't know… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ If someone else was telling me, I wouldn't believe it. But considering it's about you… you've always been an idealistic idiot. ”</p><p> </p><p> Lance didn't answer, his gaze fixed on those people. He felt that strange feeling again, the need to do something, to act. He rationally knew that he was in danger of going against the whole Academy, but there was a little voice in his mind that kept repeating, “there is no honor in treating innocent people like this. There is no honor… ”</p><p> </p><p> He should have gone back to the kitchen. He should have forgotten what he had seen. But Lance couldn't do it. He had been taught to be just and honorable.</p><p> </p><p> There was nothing right in all of that.</p><p> </p><p> At that moment, he made the decision that changed his life forever. He put his hands around the bars and overheated them until he could bend them.</p><p> </p><p> “Lance, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p> “Isn't that obvious? I'm releasing them. "</p><p> </p><p>" Why? "</p><p> </p><p>" This is the right thing to do. "</p><p> </p><p> The answer seemed to amuse Pidge," So there are firebenders who believe all the honor stuff. "</p><p> "Yeah ... will you help me or do I have to do everything?"</p><p>“ Of course I will help you! This is so fucking hilarious.”</p><p>“ Language.”</p><p>“ Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If they find us, they'll tear us apart. All three," Hunk said half an hour later, as they walked down another corridor, much wider than the one Lance had entered earlier. Pidge had thought it appropriate to use another route to escape, so as not to risk returning the airbenders to the cell and the boy with them.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah, Hunk. We know."</p><p> </p><p> "Why are we doing this?"</p><p> </p><p> "I have my reasons- Pidge said with an irritated snort- Lance does it because he has a hero complex. You don't want us to get in trouble. "</p><p> </p><p> Lance wrinkled his nose," I don't have a hero complex. I want to do the right thing. "</p><p> </p><p> A snort," Yeah, that's clear you don't know much about the world. "</p><p> </p><p>" Do you know? "</p><p> </p><p>" I know how to live outside the Garrison. And I assure you it sucks. "</p><p> </p><p>“ Did you know about the prisoners? "</p><p> </p><p>" I didn't know - Pidge replied - I was lucky to find them, I guess. "</p><p> </p><p>" Sounds like no luck to me - Lance declared - You knew what you were doing. Maybe you didn't expect to find them, but you knew someone had to be there. How did you know? ”</p><p> </p><p> Pidge was silent for a moment, unsure whether to tell the truth or not. And it was absurd that he still didn't trust them, considering they were helping to get rid of air nomads.</p><p> </p><p> Finally, he started saying, “If you you want to know, I… ”, but he was interrupted by a bolt of lightning fired at them and it hit a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“ This was just a warning shot. Lance, what are you doing? ”</p><p> </p><p> His grandfather stood in front of him, frowning at him. Lance suddenly felt his throat dry, “Grandpa, you what… what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p> “I'm preventing the prisoners from escaping. Coming here was just the most logical choice. I was sure that whoever walked in here wouldn't come out the same door. I'm surprised you thought about it. Or was it an idea from one of your friends? "</p><p> </p><p>" Lance is much smarter than you think! " Hunk interjected, and as grateful as Lance was for saying it, part of him thought, “crap, dude, my grandpa is going to kill you!”</p><p> </p><p> Lance said, “They're kids and old, grandpa. We can't keep them here. That's not fair. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Silly boy. They are airbenders. They are our enemies. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I see people too weak to defend themselves. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ You are a fool. You don't see the full picture of the situation. They are a threat to the nation and are fortunate that we allow them to live rather than kill them. But Haggar needs them. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Some are dead! It's inhumane! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Who cares if someone is dead? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I care! You taught me to do better than that. ”</p><p> </p><p> Silence. Then the grandfather said, “Again it's my fault. Ah, what an irony. I had such a conversation years ago, and it didn't go well. You leave me no choice, Lance… ”</p><p> </p><p> Shit. He was about to use light bending again and Lance had no idea how to protect himself from that kind of attack!</p><p> </p><p> Lance was not clear when he held out his hands in front of him. Honestly, he didn't even know what the hell he was doing.</p><p> </p><p> He closed his eyes waiting for pain, but it didn't happen. When he opened them again, there was a wall in front of him, and everyone was staring at it.</p><p> </p><p> He had done it.</p><p>Lance hadn't stopped the attack using fire. The attack was stopped by a wall of earth. Everyone stared at the scene in amazement, and one of the prisoners murmured, "He's the Avatar."</p><p>Time seemed to stand still, no one dared to say a word.</p><p> </p><p> The tension was high, and Lance wasn't going to make any jokes to lighten the mood. Her throat felt dry, and a growing anxiety that increased as time went by.</p><p> </p><p> Grandpa was the first to recover, "Ah, ironic. At least this will be the last time you fail me."</p><p> </p><p> "He'll kill me - Lance thought, unable to move - He really will this time."</p><p> </p><p> But before the general could attack them, he was hit by a rock and fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> Lance turned and saw Pidge with his arm raised.</p><p> </p><p> He arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p> "Was it you?!"</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah, so?"</p><p> </p><p> "You said that you weren't a bender! " Hunk snapped.</p><p> </p><p> "Wrong. I told you I wasn't a firebender. You didn't ask if I had another bending - oh, that little bugger liked to play with words - Now let's get moving, before he gets better. "</p><p> </p><p> But no one moved. The prisoners were looking adoringly at Lance, and if they could, they would probably have knelt in front of him as well. Lance would usually enjoy being the center of attention.</p><p> </p><p> Not this time.</p><p> </p><p> Pidge ran a hand across his face, "Oh sure. You use a little earthbending and you're a hero right away. I  knocked out an imperialist madman ... "</p><p> </p><p>" Pidge, he's the Avatar - Hunk said, and it was amazing how he could say it without panicking - I think that makes him ... well ... some kind of super warrior? "</p><p> </p><p>" This is a very fire citizen thing to say. You immediately thought about war. The Avatar is so much more, it's the bridge between two worlds, and ... "</p><p> </p><p> Lance had to interrupt him," As much as I'd like to hear from you, we have to leave. Now. How do we do it with them? "</p><p> </p><p>" Tell them to follow you and they will. "</p><p> </p><p>" Pidge, I don't think ... "</p><p> </p><p>" Lance, do it. They'll listen to you. I'm sure. "</p><p> </p><p> Ah. He had to figure it out. Lance looked at the airbenders and cleared his throat, "Mhm ... like my friend said earlier. We have to get out of here right now."</p><p> </p><p> And they listened to him. This ... this put a little pressure on his shoulders. Just a little.</p><p> </p><p> At least escaping will keep him busy fully realizing that he was the fricking Avatar and that he was the Empire's # 1 enemy.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn't lose his shit. As soon as everyone is safe, Lance can freak out. But not now. Now there were people to save.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Book 1 - Revelation - The Air Nomads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The baby was crying. He was desperate and scared because of Shiro. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding that someone pick him up.</p><p> </p><p> No, asking for his father to pick him up. But the man could no longer do it, and it was all Shiro's fault.</p><p> </p><p> The corpse was lying on the ground, he examines, his face disfigured. And the baby was crying, maybe he knew what had happened, and he was afraid he would have the same fate.</p><p> </p><p> Shiro would never hurt a baby.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Oh, and you weren't even the type killed in cold blood</em>, a nasty voice in his head reminded him.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Yet here we are. Stop being a hypocrite and take your responsibilities. </em></p><p> </p><p> He wanted to tell that voice to shut up, but he knew it was the truth. Shiro was a hypocrite and a coward. All his life they had trained him to kill his opponents. No one had prepared him for what he would feel the first time he took someone's life.</p><p> </p><p> The baby's crying stopped for a moment. Shiro panicked: it was too cold for such a small child, he had to take him away. He tried to get closer, but something held him by one foot. He looked down and saw the corpse squeeze his ankle, milky eyes fixed on him, “I won't let you. You won't kill my son too. ”</p><p> </p><p> At that point, Shiro screamed.</p><p> </p><p> He woke up in an unknown place, a small and spartan room, Matt was resting next to him. He was breathing hard as if something had crushed his lungs.</p><p> </p><p> “Hey… the… if you yell someone will notice you, and it will be hard to explain what two men are doing in my room. "</p><p> </p><p> It was a girl about his age who spoke, who approached him cautiously, as if she didn't want to scare him. She wore the typical clothes of the Water Tribe, and she had dark skin.</p><p> </p><p> It meant that he and Matt had been captured by the soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe. Shiro didn't think what that would mean for him.</p><p> </p><p>  He had other things to worry about.</p><p> </p><p> He stared at the girl in terror, and said, "You should be dead."</p><p> </p><p> She wrinkled her nose, "Pretty sure I'm alive."</p><p> </p><p> "But ..."</p><p> </p><p> "You must rest, you have a very high fever. I've already treated the superficial wounds, but it takes me longer to prepare medicine for you. "</p><p> </p><p> Shiro shook his head," I can't rest. I have to… I have to go away… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ You are safe here. As long as you don't make too much noise. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ What does that mean? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ It means that if someone catches you, I'll be in trouble. And maybe they'll question you to find out where you come from or something. "</p><p> </p><p>" You ... you don't know who I am? "</p><p> </p><p> The girl snorted," Do you know who I am? "</p><p> </p><p>" No. “</p><p> </p><p>“  As soon as your fever has passed, I'll tell you my name, stranger. But now rest, otherwise I'll force you to.“</p><p> </p><p>“ I… ”</p><p> </p><p> He only needed one look from the girl to stop the sentence. She gently made him lie down again, and Shiro closed his eyes so as not to see her face and remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe. Concentrate. Go on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Lance had been repeating this for an hour now. He needed something to focus on while he took the prisoners away to keep his mind from wandering, such as the little detail that he was the Frecking Avatar and enemy # 1 of the Fire Nation. Oh, and his grandfather wouldn't hesitate to kill him.</p><p> </p><p> He was close to freaking out, and he couldn't even be emotional about it because the airbenders needed him and he didn't feel like Hunk was in better shape than him.</p><p> </p><p> As for Pidge, he dared not ask him anything: Pidge seemed furious, he kept murmuring damn, <em>the cover went off,</em> and he didn't know what the hell his friend meant.</p><p> </p><p> He should have asked him what he was looking for there, or whoever, but he wasn't sure Pidge would tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p> Men, what a bad night.</p><p> </p><p> The passage seemed even tighter with all those people who were following him at the moment, to the point that the feeling of claustrophobia only increased. Not to mention that every five meters he stumbled because of the semi-darkness, and judging by the exclamations he heard behind him, several people were in the same situation as him. Finally, Lance caught a glimpse of the exit and couldn't hold back a moan of relief. The cool night air was a blessing after the heaviness and oppression caused by the underground.</p><p> </p><p> “Please, spirits, make sure there is no one else waiting for us outside. “</p><p> </p><p> If Sendak had been there, it would have been the end for him. But fortunately, they went out into a kind of valley, and there was no one.</p><p> </p><p> The moon was high in the sky, bright and ethereal, as if it wanted to show him the way to go. Absurd, but somehow it was pleasant to think.</p><p> </p><p> "What now?" Hunk asked.</p><p> </p><p> “I'm taking them somewhere. You and Pidge go back. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ What ?! Are you crazy? "</p><p> </p><p>" Hunk ... "</p><p> </p><p>" If we go back to the Garrison, your grandfather will imprison us for helping you! "</p><p> </p><p>" He won't if you tell him you have nothing to do with it and that I forced you. "</p><p> </p><p> Hunk looked at him skeptically," And do you think he would believe it? "</p><p> </p><p>" You could try or ... "</p><p> </p><p>" Save your breath. - Pidge cut him off - The Garrison is no longer a place for any of us. I did not find what I was looking for, you are the Avatar and Hunk ... well, Hunk could also try to pretend to have been dragged by you into this situation, it is quite likely. "</p><p> </p><p>" I refuse, "the other guy said.</p><p> </p><p> “Hunk, now you’re unreasonable.”</p><p> </p><p> “If you’re afraid of my grandfather …”</p><p> </p><p> “It’s not for that. A little bit like that, but mostly I don’t want to let you go alone. “</p><p> </p><p>“ I won’t be alone. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Lance, you have no idea where to go, or what you’ll do next. “</p><p> </p><p>“ What about you? “ Pidge asked provocatively.</p><p> </p><p> Hunk grimaced, “Well, I don’t even know what to do after getting the air nomads out of here. But hey, better deal with that with your best friend than alone. "</p><p> </p><p>" Better deal with the unknown than deal with generals. It makes sense. ”</p><p> </p><p>" No, it doesn't, "Hunk contradicted him with a grimace.</p><p>The two began to quarrel with each other. Lance looked away and started running a hand over his face in a stressful gesture. It was ridiculous that the two of them decided to argue right now, they had important things to worry about at the moment. He was about to open his mouth and catch them when he sensed something, a feeling of fear at the base of his neck that warned him of danger. He spun around and in a fluid gesture, he blocked a fireball that was about to hit them. In the midst of his astonishment, he barely noticed that Hunk and Pidge had stopped bickering too.</p><p> </p><p> Pidge just whistled in amazement, "Wow, it looks like the airbender senses are already activated."</p><p> </p><p> " What? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Airbenders have this sort of… holy fuck. ”</p><p> </p><p> Lance looked back to where he was staring at Pidge, and he almost escaped a curse too. Above them were two flying bison. He had never seen one up close, and he believed they were extinct.</p><p> </p><p> The bison glided smoothly towards them and landed. Above the animals were a blonde girl, a middle-aged man ... and Keith.</p><p> </p><p> Upon seeing his rival, Lance growled, "You! It was you who attacked first. "</p><p> </p><p>" So? "</p><p> </p><p>" Keith ... “</p><p> </p><p>" What is it? I did the right thing, Romelle. “</p><p> </p><p>“ You can't know. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ They're three Garrison students. Probably Sendak ordered him to take the airbenders somewhere else. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's not true! Lance set them free! "</p><p> </p><p> Keith looked at Hunk, looking bored," Who? "</p><p> </p><p>" He's talking about me. - Lance stepped forward, fists clenched - I'm your rival, the one who kicks your ass…"</p><p> </p><p>" It never happened, " Pidge commented.</p><p> </p><p>" The one who was at your level during practice, "Lance finished, glaring at Pidge.</p><p> </p><p> Keith continued to look absent, "I don't remember."</p><p> </p><p> “You can't be serious. You've been staying at the Garrison for years! How can you not remember me? ”</p><p> </p><p>" I had better things to do than remember the names of every student at the Garrison. Never been interested in making friends, "the other replied bored.</p><p> </p><p> Lance forced himself to swallow a bitter morsel, while a mixture of anger and bitterness boiled in the back of his stomach. He had worked so hard in those years, he had tried night and day to be able to be someone one day, but besides his grandfather and instructors even the one who had considered his rival, someone who believed to consider him at his level had ignored him. Lance noticed that he had a handlebar mustache that didn't go unnoticed - I would like to know why you freed the monks of the air who were being held captive. Did you do it for honor Or did someone order it for you? "</p><p> </p><p>" He did it because he is the Avatar! " said one of the prisoners.</p><p> </p><p> The man comically opened his mouth, "What did you say?"</p><p> </p><p> One of the elders said, "He defended us from one of the generals. We saw him first use firebending and then earthbending. He is the Avatar. "</p><p> </p><p>“But the new Avatar had to be a waterbender, it makes no sense that …” the man stopped, and looked intently at Lance. Lance felt uncomfortable, like he was undergoing some kind of test.</p><p> </p><p> “Boy, where were you born?” she asked point-blank.</p><p> </p><p> "Eh?"</p><p> </p><p> "Where were you born?"</p><p> </p><p> "In a Southern Water Tribe village. My mother… ”</p><p> </p><p> Lance hesitated, not wanting to tell the messy story of his family to a stranger. Above all, not wanting to tell what his grandfather had told him about what his mother had done.</p><p> </p><p> There was no pride in being the son of a traitor.</p><p> </p><p> But the man didn't need to hear anything else. His eyes filled with tears, "Logical, the Southern Water Tribe. His best friend was born there. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Best friend? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ It's a long story. We don't have much time now. Get everyone on the bison. We will take you to the nearest temple. "</p><p> </p><p>" Do the temples of the monks of the air still exist? " Hunk said in amazement.</p><p> </p><p> “Something is left. Now come with us ... sorry, I don't know your name. "</p><p> </p><p>" Lance. "</p><p> </p><p>" Lance, - the man repeated, almost savoring his name. He was almost creepy - That's a nice name. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Mhm… thank you… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Coran. I ... we ... we knew each other. In your past life. "</p><p> </p><p> The airbender seemed to want to add something else, but he saw Lance's expression and decided to let it go. Lance was grateful, he didn't think he was ready for the whole Avatar talk.</p><p> </p><p> Coran helped him up, and he found himself in front of Keith. The other firebender snorted, "Don't cling to me. If you fulfill to be your fault. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Who wants to hold on to you? You don't even remember my name. "</p><p> </p><p>" Like I said, I had other things to do. "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm your rival. "</p><p> </p><p>" You weren't much of a rival, otherwise I'd remember you, Avatar.”</p><p> </p><p> The firebender had just finished the sentence when a gust of wind hit him in full, sending him to sit on the back of the bison and almost knocking him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> Lance couldn't help but grin in front of that sight, but his smile disappeared as soon as he doubted that he could have been the cause of that breath.</p><p> </p><p> Worried he turned to Hunk, and judging by his friend's expression he had to conclude that it was. Keith just gave him a venomous look. He started to open his mouth but at that moment the bison began to gain altitude and the dark was forced to take back whatever he wanted to say to concentrate in front of him. The higher they went, the colder the air and the thinning oxygen began, but Lance didn't seem to feel it. A broader smile was going to paint on his face, he felt happier than he had been for weeks.</p><p> </p><p> The feeling of freedom that the flight gave him was something that had no comparison.</p><p> </p><p>Kristian woke up with the worst headache of his life. Above him, Sendak stood out, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p> “Don't scream. My head hurts. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't care about your fucking head. The airebenders have escaped! Do you know what that means? ”</p><p> </p><p> Kristian sat up with difficulty, and put a hand to his forehead,“ Haggar will be angry. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ The anger is not even close to what I thought. "</p><p> </p><p>" I was taken by surprise, "the general hissed, the pain increasing as he spoke. He closed his eyes, hoping to at least partially ease the pain he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p> "By whom?"</p><p> </p><p> "By my nephew and his friends."</p><p> </p><p> "Your nephew?" Sendak asked, and Kristian could hear the surprise in the other man's voice.</p><p> </p><p> “Why?”</p><p> </p><p> “I taught him too well.”</p><p> </p><p> “And how did he get to the dungeon?”</p><p> </p><p> "I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p> "Where is he now?"</p><p> </p><p> "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p> "Is there anything you know?" Sendak said full of anger and a hint of frustration.</p><p> </p><p> "My nephew is the Avatar."</p><p> </p><p> Silence. Then Sendak said, “You're kidding me.”</p><p> </p><p> “Do I look like I'm kidding?”</p><p> </p><p> “No.”</p><p> </p><p> “You have your answer.”</p><p> </p><p> “This is… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ It's an opportunity. "</p><p> </p><p>" What do you mean? "</p><p> </p><p> "What is it that Haggar wants more than anything, more than airbenders?"</p><p> </p><p> "The Avatar."</p><p> </p><p> "It's correct. We need to capture Lance and deliver him to her. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Are you willing to sacrifice your nephew to save yourself? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Is it judgment what I hear in your tone, Sendak? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ No, it's admiration. You live up to the legends. "</p><p> </p><p>" Don't waste time flattering me and help me get up - he ordered - I have a letter to write and I have to send it right away. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The temple was in a pitiful condition, the roof was gone and there were signs of flames on the walls. There were indistinct spots on the ground of which Lance did not want to know the origin.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn't help but ask Coran, “Is this where you live?”</p><p> </p><p> “Romelle and I have nowhere else to go - Coran said sadly - I suppose these people are hiding elsewhere. and then Zarkon's soldiers found them. Lucky you saved them before they fell into Haggar's hands. "</p><p> </p><p>" Who is Haggar? "</p><p> </p><p> Coran looked at him in amazement," You don't know who Haggar is? "</p><p> “Um… no.”</p><p> </p><p> “She prefers to be the shadow of the Fire Lord.”</p><p> </p><p> “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p> Coran made a vague hand gesture, “It's a speech for another time. You've already had enough emotion for today. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's an understatement. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ If you need to talk… ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't have much to say. “</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't think so. You have just discovered that you are the Avatar, the bridge between humans and spirits, the only person… ”</p><p> </p><p> Lance was no longer listening to him, his attention caught by an evanescent figure next to a statue of a monk.</p><p> </p><p> "Lance ... Lance ..."</p><p> </p><p> The entity flew towards him and entered Lance. The boy felt his head spin, cold shivers shaking his body. He fell into someone's arms and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> When he opened them again, he found himself face to face with a dark-skinned, blue-eyed girl, looking at him irritably, “You know how long I've been trying to contact you? The moon spirit had to bring you here. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Um… who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I am Avatar Allura, and you will have to listen to me. The fate of the world depends on you. "</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Book 1 - Revelation - The Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith glanced around, shuffling the prisoners. Nothing. Shiro was not among them. He was not disappointed: disappointment meant having present hopes.</p><p> </p><p>He was frustrated because now he was aware that he had wasted time following Coran and Romelle. He had been tempted by the possibility of finding him his brother, even though he knew it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p> What an idiot he had been!</p><p> </p><p> Well, it didn't make sense to stay. Better get out now and take advantage of the dark to make him lose track.</p><p> </p><p> He was on his way to get his things when his self-proclaimed rival - and Avatar as well - staggered back and bumped him.</p><p> </p><p> " Damn, what are you doing? ”</p><p> </p><p> He didn't answer him.</p><p> </p><p> Suddenly, the boy fell into his arms, unconscious. Keith nearly dropped him, taken by surprise, but managed to keep a firm grip and squeeze him to his chest.</p><p> </p><p> Coran ordered, "Quick, let's give him a bed."</p><p> </p><p> "There are no beds here," Romelle said.</p><p> </p><p> “Then find a mat! We have to get him down. - Coran started wringing his hands - I should have known it could have happened! He is the Avatar! I was irresponsible! There are so many restless spirits! Ahh, Allura would be so disappointed! "</p><p> </p><p>" What's going on? " Garrison's other student, the big one, asked.</p><p> </p><p> "He is having a spiritual experience due to contact with a high-level spiritual entity. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Huh? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ A spirit forced him into the spirit world, and now he's in a trance, ”Romelle explained, and Keith, usually unfamiliar with spiritual stuff, too, bosses.</p><p> </p><p> The student blanched, “Spirit? Are there ghosts here? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Spirits and ghosts are not the same. To be specific ... "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson - Keith interjected, not wanting to waste any more time - But his eyes lit up. "</p><p> </p><p> Coran's eyes widened," Oh ... so maybe Lance met her. "</p><p> </p><p>" Who? "</p><p> </p><p> Coran made a vague gesture with his hand, “It's not important. Romelle, get everyone to safety. Keith, help me protect Lance. "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not a goddamn bodyguard, I .. "</p><p> </p><p>" What do you have to protect him from? " the skinny student asked.</p><p> </p><p> “Anything endangers him.”</p><p> </p><p> Keith asked, “Do you think the Garrison people already know where we are? Will you defend him from them? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Right now, the soldiers aren't the only threat I fear… ”</p><p> </p><p> And as he said it, a mournful howl rang out in the temple. Keith wasn't a coward, he wasn't intimidated by anything. But that verse had made him milk his knees, causing an atavistic terror.</p><p> </p><p> "That ... what was that?" the big guy was shaking as he said it.</p><p> </p><p> Coran looked down, “It was the guardian spirit of the temple. "</p><p> </p><p>" Well, if it's the guardian spirit, shouldn't it protect us or something? "</p><p> </p><p>" My boy ... "</p><p> </p><p>" My name is Pidge. "</p><p> </p><p>" Pidge, it's complicated. Even before the massacre, the Guardian caused problems. Allura had sealed it for this reason. I never imagined he'd be free already. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ If we had known, we certainly wouldn't have come here, ”Romelle declared.</p><p> </p><p>“ What kind of trouble was it causing? ”</p><p>There was a loud growl above their heads. Slowly, they all looked up and saw a large black wolf silhouetted in all its grandeur, red eyes glinting in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> “It has been corrupted. For it, we are all enemies of him. Especially the Avatar. ”</p><p> </p><p> Avatar that was just now in Keith's arms and that the spirit was staring at like he wanted to take his head off. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p> The Guardian jumped at them, and Coran pulled him and Lance away.</p><p> </p><p> The spirit clattered to the ground, causing a small hole.</p><p> </p><p> The airbenders were terrified. Probably none of them were able or had the strength to fight. Great. All we needed was the arrival of soldiers from the Garrison to make everything worse!</p><p> </p><p> Coran yelled, “Hide! I'm holding it back! "</p><p> </p><p>" I can't leave," Keith yelled.</p><p> </p><p> “Keith, I admire your courage but you can't stay here.”</p><p> </p><p> “You don't understand: I can't leave because it would follow me and Lance. It wants the Avatar. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh… ”</p><p> </p><p> The spirit rushed towards them, and instinctively Keith threw a ball of fire at it. He barely scratched it.</p><p> </p><p>“ Damn…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girl helped him up. They were in a kind of mountain, surrounded by a thick fog that didn't let him know where he had ended up.</p><p> </p><p> The headache was gone, replaced by bewilderment. Lance's eyes widened, “Avatar Allura? I mean… are you me? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Technically yes. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Wow… you're cute. I mean, I'm cute. How does it work? You are me? Or are we two different people? "</p><p> </p><p>" The Avatar is always the same person, Lance, - Allura began to explain to him - The soul transmigrates to death in its new incarnation to continue the cycle. "</p><p> </p><p> "So how can I talk to you now?" the firebender asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I am your spiritual guide."</p><p> </p><p> "What?"</p><p> </p><p> "The life of the Avatar is not simple. Nations are not broken and that what is right always prevails. Only from this can you understand how it is not something that anyone can accomplish. "</p><p> </p><p>" It's a reduction, "Lance mumbled, swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>" This is precisely why every Avatar needs someone to guide him and help him in his tasks. Lance, you are unique. In the course of your life, you will never meet someone like you. That is why I am here. Only the Avatar can help you. 'Avatar. In dark times, when you are confused or indecisive, or when problems are such that you do not know how to deal with them, you can always rely on me. Whatever the problem I will try to help you to the best of my ability. "</p><p> </p><p> "My problem is that I think there is a mistake."</p><p> </p><p> "A mistake?" Allura repeated.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't want to be the Avatar. No offense, but I don't want to be an enemy of the Fire Nation. "</p><p>
  <em>Or to be my grandfather's enemy.</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to say it. When he thought about it, it sounded like a sick joke: General McLein, the hero who killed the traitorous Avatar, was also the grandfather of the new Avatar.</p><p>Tragic irony.</p><p> </p><p>" Why? "</p><p> </p><p> The question caught him off guard," What do you mean? "</p><p> </p><p> “I'm asking you why you don't want to be the enemy of the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p> “Well, you are me. You should already know. "</p><p> </p><p> Allura said," One-sided conversations don't help in achieving enlightenment. "</p><p> </p><p>"Is it wisdom of monks? "</p><p> </p><p>" And a lot of common sense. Avatar Roku and I had a great relationship, and he helped me a lot. Even though he was responsible for most of my problems. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Avatar Roku? Roku the Traitor? ”</p><p> </p><p> Allura wrinkled her nose,“ It's not a title he deserved. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ He tried to kill the Emperor on the day of his coronation, ” he reminded her. Lance knew her story well, his grandfather had told him countless times when he was a child. It was one of the rare moments he spent with him when he didn't see him angry or disappointed.</p><p> </p><p> Grandfather loved to remember it: it was the beginning of his political rise.</p><p> </p><p> General McLein had saved Emperor Zarkon that day, proving his courage and loyalty to him, and managing to kill Roku.</p><p> </p><p> Allura shook her head, "No, what you know is just one version of the story, the version that the Fire Nation prefers to justify its actions to the people. You have to listen to both sides if you want to conclude. be as objective as possible. "</p><p> </p><p>" What do you mean? "</p><p> </p><p>" Do you know why Roku tried to kill Zarkon? "</p><p> </p><p> Lance shook his head. Then Allura said," Roku attacked the 'Emperor not out of thirst for power, but because he had to do his duty. The Emperor of Fire threatened the balance of the world with his plans for conquest, as Avatar, Roku had a duty to stop him. "</p><p>Lance frowned, "I don't understand. The Emperor was simply trying to do the good of his people, he wanted to expand so that our country could prosper and show others our greatness. How can this be bad?"</p><p> </p><p> "Have you ever asked yourself the question of how other nations view firebenders?"</p><p> </p><p> Reluctantly, Lance admitted, "No, I never did."</p><p> </p><p>“ You saw the fear of the airbenders tonight. Do you think they see this supposed greatness of the Fire Nation? "</p><p> </p><p>" No, but they are enemies and ... "</p><p> </p><p> Allura interrupted him," Lance, you are not stupid. they are warriors. They pose no danger to any soldier. You cannot justify their detention, and that is why you set them free. "</p><p> </p><p>" I did it because it was the honorable thing to do. "</p><p> </p><p> Allura had a strange look, "Firebenders have a strange concept of honor. Warrior honor justifies even the most heinous deeds. Like genocide."</p><p> </p><p> Lance felt his cheeks go up in flames, and as much as he wished he could say it was anger at the way Allura talked about the Fire Nation, inside he knew it was shame.</p><p> </p><p> He did not know what to say, he had no shrewd jokes with which to reply to what his predecessor said or the prompt answer and it made him feel inadequate.</p><p> Allura intervened, bringing him out of his state of self-pity, "Lance, not you must be so shot down. Having doubts is normal, it means that you are ready to start your path to improvement. The fact that you don't know what to say means that part of you is not entirely convinced that what you have been taught is not right. "</p><p> </p><p>" It is not possible. The Fire Nation is the largest… and the Emperor does everything for the best interest of his people. "</p><p> </p><p>" You are hesitating. “</p><p> </p><p>“ I… ”</p><p> </p><p> Allura pressed him,“ You don't believe it. No, I'm wrong. You're trying to believe it because that's what they taught you and you can't bear that it's not true. But the seed of doubt has been planted, now it just has to grow. ”</p><p> </p><p> Lance shrugged at him,“ I don't like it. I don't want to have doubts. I don't want to be the Avatar. "</p><p> </p><p> The airbender's expression saddened," Unfortunately, you can't have a choice in this. You were born to save the world, Lance. And to do that, you'll have to take a different path than the one your grandfather traced for you. "</p><p> </p><p>" You ... "</p><p> </p><p>" Let me show you something. "</p><p> </p><p> They were hit by a fort wind, which forced Lance to cover his face with his arms. By the time he finished, the fog had cleared. The ground was dark, the air unbreathable. It was as if the colors had disappeared from the world.</p><p> </p><p> “Are we in the spirit world or something?”</p><p> </p><p> Allura looked at him sadly, “No, Lance. This is the future if you don't stop Zarkon. "</p><p>At that moment, Lance's heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p> “No… it can't be… why would the Emperor do such a thing?”</p><p> </p><p> “For power. He cheated on his best friend to get it, and he sacrificed his wife. "</p><p> </p><p>" He can't wish for that, "Lance said desperately, staring at the destruction around him.</p><p> </p><p> If the whole world shrinks to that state, what good was power? The Emperor could not wish to rule over ashes and bones. "</p><p> </p><p>" The Fire Nation would also be involved. If this is the result, war is useless. "</p><p> </p><p>" War is always useless. “</p><p> </p><p>“ You're only saying that because you're a pacifist. You nomads of the air don't understand that sometimes you have to use force to… well… to bring peace, or to defend himself or… ”</p><p> </p><p> Allura made a sound like laughter,“ A war for peace. It is a very strange oxymoron. But the rebels and your friend Pidge believe it. “</p><p> </p><p>“ What's Pidge got to do with it? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's not the moment for the truth about your friend. However, this will not be caused <em>directly</em> by the war. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ And what will cause it? ”</p><p> </p><p> Allura reached out and pointed in front of them. Lance had to sharpen his eyes, but at last, he saw a dark figure, like a kite, red drawings on the surface of it.</p><p> </p><p> "What is it?" the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p> “That's Vatuu. And the liberation of this god will cause the end of the world as we know it and the end of the cycle of the Avatar. Forever."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>